My version of Episode 3
by ijedi
Summary: This is how Episode 3 should have happened.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Changes

Anakin told the Jedi Council that Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord. Mace Windu did not want to believe that at first the shocking news. The Master of the Order assembled a group of Jedi Masters and went to speak with Anakin.

-Skywalker, you are here to stay in the Temple. If you stay in and follow my orders, I will grant you the rank of Master. I am leaving with three high ranking Jedi, who as me are on the Council. Others are away, not counting Shaak Ti. If we four do not return, you are left in charge of the Jedi.

-Understood Master.

-I would strongly advice to go to the Council Chambers and meditate there. We will return soon hopefully.

Anakin went to the Council's chamber and sat there. Ahsoka came in and saw her Master meditating. Anakin was sitting still, looking like a statue.

-Master? Are you Ok?

-Yes Ahsoka. Mace Windu left me here. He said that I need to meditate in here.

-Can I join you? I never sat in a Councilor seat and probably never will.

-Certainly Ahsoka

The two started meditating. Anakin suddenly heard Palpatine talking to him through the Force.

"My boy, if they kill me, all chances to save her will be lost"

Anakin was thinking, then he thought about Padme and the baby, then about the nightmares he had. Ahsoka sensed Anakin's confusion and through the bond between the two of them learned on what confused her Master.

-Master, Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith. Sith only care about each other. And think Sky Guy, if he makes you a sith lord, he will kill Padme so that you will be completely submerged into darkness. But I still cannot believe that you married the senator!

-Ahsoka, now I see the picture clearly. –he thought- O, no, I know precisely what Palpatine's next move will be. Run to the communication room and tell all Jedi whom you could communicate that they should beware of the clones. Palpatine will issue order 66 if Mace fails. I will assemble everyone in the temple. Now, go!

Ahsoka run to the communications room and started contacting Jedi. Anakin ran to the main hallway and called everyone to come. Anakin soon received a transmission from Mace Windu.

"Anakin, if you can hear me I am very proud of you. You are granted the rank of Master and you are now the Master of the Order."

The communication got lost and Anakin knew what that was- Mace failed and now Palpatine would issue the monstrous order. He run to Ahsoka and saw that she was working on transmissions.

-Master, I lost contact will almost everybody. I was able to communicate with Master Yoda, Luminara, Plo Koon and Obi Wan. I think they

-Don't lose hope Ahsoka. Go and join the rest of the Jedi.

Anakin went and called a padawan.

-Zett, I require Senator Amidala to be escorted to the Temple now and quickly. She is in grave danger.

The padawan run to the speeder and flew towards her apartment. By that time, all Jedi, including younglings, were present in the room. Anakin looked upon everybody and started a speech.

-Today, my dear Jedi, many things occurred. The Chancellor was found to be a Sith lord. Mace Windu and three other Councilors went to arrest him but are now dead. The rest of the Council is now either presumed dead or absent with the exception of Master Ti. Also, before Mace died, he made me his successor. Master Yoda is not here and he will meet us at meeting place. Until then, I assume leadership of the Jedi Order. Prepare, the troopers will soon be here. Fortunately, we have a ship which could fit everybody in the Temple. I designed and created it during my padawan years while my Master was on missions and the ship is hidden inside the Temple. Now, first younglings and padawans go, and then oldest Jedi Masters and the Jedi Knights will go last.

People prepared to fight. Anakin showed them where the ship was hidden and left Ahsoka in charge. Soon Padme arrived and Zett escorted her to the ship. Anakin was glad that his wife was safe. He sensed that he enemy was approaching and activated his lightsaber. However, he did not see clones but instead he saw Asajj Ventress.

-You are very brave by entering here.

-Shut up Skywalker, I am trying to save myself. The stupid clones thought that I was a Jedi and started shooting me. As I figured this would be the safest place in here and we are now allies since clones want to exterminate us all.

-I see logic in your words Ventress. Perhaps, you still can return to the light side.

The group was prepared to fight. The doors were shut and sealed but soon there were no remains of them. The Jedi saw clones coming and preparing to exterminate the Jedi. Anakin saw that a green blade was now at his side.

-Ahsoka, I said that you stay with the ship.

-I cannot leave you, Master.

People started deflecting the blasts and retreating. Anakin saw a clone in blue armor leading the attack. The General, his padawan and Captain were about to meet for the last time. Anakin knew that Rex was a professional and he knew that one will die.

---------

**Who do you think will die- Rex or Ahsoka? This story is in my opinion what should have happened in that historic momment in Episode 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ahsoka and Rex's memories

Ahsoka and Rex saw each other. Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber and stepped in front. She heard Rex telling "Halt!". The young Togruta Jedi looked at Rex who by now was very confused.

-So, Captain Rex, we meet for the last time. Common, shoot me, I am unnamed and stop my suffering.

-Why Ahsoka? You will not defend yourself?

-I will not fight the one I loved.

-Ahsoka!

-No Anakin, it is my choice.

The girl walked closer to Rex. She then sat on the cold plates of the Jedi Temple floor and closed her eyes The Clone Captain walked towards the girl with a gun ready.

Ahsoka was not scared. "Why should I?" she thought "The Jedi do not have fear. Fear leads to the dark side. She accepted her fate and was prepared for the shot. "I hope it will be all quick".

Ahsoka remembered how she started secretly dating Rex. She could sense that Anakin knew about that but he did nothing. They were very happy together. Once, after a mission, which she remembered what Geonosis, the Council allowed Anakin to have a leave. Anakin took Ahsoka and Padme and a group of clones and they went to Naboo. Naboo had great beaches and people enjoyed the swimming. The Sun was reflecting from the water, making it look as if it was a liquid diamond. The temperature was not too hot and not to cold.

Ahsoka remembered on how she and Rex swam a distance in the sea just to be alone. He lifted her and they saw love in each other's eyes. A shark attacked but Rex was not scared. It was interesting for Ahsoka to know that Rex carried his gun everywhere. He took it and killed the shark, whose face already was touching Ahsoka's legs, preparing to eat her.

Captain Rex looked at Ahsoka. He came closer and brought a gun to her head. Soon, he would press the trigger and kill his first Jedi.

Rex remembered how happy they were together, how Ahsoka was nice to him and treated the Clone Captain as an individual not a clone. A memory arrived in his mind. Rex saw that after Geonosis when they started dating secretly, he told Ahsoka that he will always love her. He swore to protect her life and die if that was needed to make Ahsoka safe. And now he was going to shoot the person, who loved him and really and truly cared about him. But, as he remembered, his Orders were ti kill all Jedi.

-Do it-Ahsoka shouted.

Captain Rex looked at Ahsoka one more time. The blaster was ready. Soon, he would put her out of misery.

-----------

**Ok, next chapter will be longer. This chapter was intended to show what they fought about eachother. Action will continue in Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Escape from the Temple

Rex looked at Ahsoka and then pointed the gun away from her. The clones were confused on what their Captain was doing. They looked at him and then one of the officers understood that Captain will not execute Order 66. That was shocking to troopers.

-Go, Ahsoka, go.

Ahsoka wanted to help but was force pulled by Anakin and the Jedi run towards the ship. The clones started shooting but Rex defended the Jedi. Ahsoka cried and she saw in the distance that Rex has fallen. They quickly boarded the ship.

-What now Master?

Anakin pressed a couple of red buttons on the wall. The ceiling started to open and Jedi smelled fresh air although by now it was covered in smoke since Clones started bombing the temple. Anakin climbed in the ship last and it took off.

The Chosen One took off. It flew in the air and got pursued by clone bombers. Anakin smiled because he had a couple of surprises on his own. The Chosen One waited until more ships surrounded it and then Anakin pressed a button. Many yellow, blue and green swords popped out from the sides of the ship. Anakin thought it was neat to install lightsabers as one of the defenses on the ship.

-Hang on, this is going to be rough.

Anakin took controls and the ship made almost ninety degree lift. Then, Anakin flew in circles, while heating and crashing clone ships with the lightsabers. Many ships started shooting at the Chosen One but it dealt minor damage due to Anakin's piloting skills.

-Ahsoka, hold on the controls-said Anakin as he saw many incoming ships. Master Skywalker opened an airlock and jumped. He flew a couple of meters and landed on one clone ship. The lightsaber penetrated cabin and destroyed the controls. He saw an incoming ship and jumped away. The two ships collided but Anakin was at a safe distance from the collision. Upon landing on another ship, he cut the glass, stabbed the trooper and while using the force threw him away. He then climbed in the vessel and flew in the battle. Anakin was quite successful at destroying three vessels; however his luck ended when he saw three incoming missiles.

Anakin jumped from the ship and saw it getting blown up. Then, the Jedi looked at a large number of ships flying at him. He concentrated and felt the Force so deeply that he could touch its heart. He then opened his eyes and looked at the ships and waved his hands. A massive explosion was produced and all the ships got blown up or crashed by the Force. Anakin saw that now they could escape. He jumped towards the Chosen One and climbed on board.

-Are the coordinates set?

-Yes Master.

-Good, prepare for jump in the hyperspace.

Ahsoka pulled the trigger and the Jedi saw bright light. The ship got sucked into the wormhole and flew away. Palpatine could sense that many Jedi escaped and he was furious. He personally walked towards the Jedi Temple and force pushed the columns. The Temple started disintegrating. Where once stood a beautiful piece of architecture and a home to Jedi now lay ruins. At least for now the Chancellor was satisfied.

The Chosen One jumped out from hyperspace and flew towards Yavin IV. It entered the atmosphere and soon landed on one of the platforms. The place was empty, all its previous inhabitants left or destroyed and only tall stone building were left beside the vast forests and lakes. Jedi stepped on the new land at least for now they felt safe. Master Skywalker stood up, went on steps and assembled people.

-Today we experienced the biggest hit on the Order in its recent history. The Chancellor who I bet now proclaimed himself to be Emperor outlawed the Jedi. If clones see you they will do not hesitate and kill you all. I propose that we gather strength and destroy the newly found Empire and restore the Republic.

-Master, we don't have sufficient numbers.

-I know that. At first we need to grow in numbers. But don't worry, one Jedi costs many clones. Besides, many Jedi are still alive. I can count that there are some Senators who can help us. Padme, your job will be to assemble trusted Senators who could help us. I hope we will have other Jedi soon joining us. I don't know how but I do know that we will defeat the Empire.

Anakin stepped down and went to talk to his apprentice. He looked at her and Ahsoka got confused. She saw that Anakin took his lightsaber and she got scared.

-Padawan Tano, please sit down.

Ahsoka sat on her knee. Anakin pointed his lightsaber to Ahsoka's neck and cut her padawan braids.

-An apprentice you no more. I grant you a rank of Jedi Knight.

----------------

**The Chosen One is the name of Anakin's ship.**


End file.
